


The Blood Running Through My Veins Connects Us.

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Mike, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Henry, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: “Baby, I’m preying on you tonight,Hunt you down, eat you alive…”After the Mendoza incident and Henry almost draining Mike of his blood, he informs the detective that he now belongs to the vampire.





	The Blood Running Through My Veins Connects Us.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Animals by Maroon 5
> 
> Y'all should know the drill by now: If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

Henry watched from the far corner of the bar as the man who had no thought of the value for his little mortal life, put his hands on what belonged to him. Mike unaware of the vampire’s eyes on him, threw his head back and laughed at whatever the man said to him, showing off his pale long neck that Henry tracked with his eyes, begging to be bitten again.

He had been in the bar, when a familiar scent wafted across his nose, looking around the crowd, Henry spied the detective walking in with a strange man, the same height as him, with dark hair, intense green eyes and teeth that looked too white to be real. With his supernatural hearing he listened in on their conversation that was nothing fascinating, however, he did learn that the man’s name was Steve and he was a stock broker.

The two men had been sitting there for an hour, so lost in each other that Mike had yet to notice the vampire, something that rubbed him the wrong way. Ever since he had met Mike, he always had the man’s attention, even though it was of a negative nature, he _always_ had it.

Henry watched as the two men paid for their drinks and walked out of the establishment; a growl leaving him when he saw how low on Mike’s back Steve had his hand. He stalked them from the shadows, as they took a walk through the park, stopping at intervals to kiss and laugh with each other and Henry felt his fangs drop and his eyes go black, felt his killer instincts rise to the surface, to tear the man a part for putting his hands on Celluci; a man he claimed when the first drop of his exquisite tasting blood hit his starved tongue all those nights ago in that old abandoned church.

He followed them back to the detective’s house where he pushed Steve up against his car and kissed the man within an inch of his life, only breaking the kiss once they both needed air. Both Steve and Henry still hiding on the shadows, watched as Mike entered his home. Once Steve had left and Henry stomped down on the urge to follow the man and make him disappear, he left the coverage that the shadows provided, walked up the few steps to the front door, raised his hand and knocked firmly on the front door.

Henry folded his arms behind his back, waiting patiently as he heard Mike approaching the front door. The door opened, and he heard Mike’s voice before he saw him.

“Steve, I told you I will not sleep with you until-” Mike’s surprised face would have amused Henry any other night if he wasn’t so pissed off, and his mood must have showed on his face because he caught a sudden whiff a fear. “Fitzroy, what are you doing here?”

“Good evening detective. May I come in.” Without waiting for a response, Henry gracefully walked passed Mike, entering his home uninvited.  

“Sure, come right in.” Mike shut the door. “So, what can I do for you this time of night.”

Henry with his arms still folded behind his back, spun on his heels, his grey eyes catching the light and to Mike they looked a touch animalistic.

Both men stared down each other in the hallway, the silence heavy with something Mike had no idea with what.

"You know," Henry spoke, letting his hands fall to his side, his eyes leaving Mike’s and roaming around the room, "I told Vicki when I first took blood from her, that we were connected.” His eyes slid back to Mike who was looking even more wary with each passing second. “That she was now a part of me. She belongs to me." There was a predatory glint in his eyes.

Dread instantly filled Mike, knowing where Henry was going. "You can just stop right there.” He held up a hand and Henry closed his mouth, waiting patiently to hear what he had to say. “1) _Do not_ ever let Vicki hear you say that. She belongs to no one and she will kick your undead ass for saying that. 2) _We are people_ , _not property._ 3) I do not care if you drank my blood out of starvation,  _but we are not connected. I_ am  _not_  a part of  _you_." The disdain in his voice made Henry smile.

"Oh, Detective, but you very much are, and I do not appreciate, other people sniffing around my territory.”

"Territory?” Mike was nonplussed, “Is there another vampire lurking about?"

Henry shook his head and Mike then understood what he meant.

“Oh, fuck you Fitzroy. Vicki, Coreen and I may live in your _territory,_ but _I_ am _not_ a piece of property and I am _not yours_."

Henry smiled a toothy, fanged smile. " _Yet_. You are not mine yet. Forget Vicki, I am staking my claim on you."

Mike shuddered at his words, “you try anything, and I _will_ kill you Fitzroy.”

In the blink of an eye Henry was in his space, pressing his lithe body against Mike’s taller and bigger one.

“You can try detective.” Henry’s voice was distorted. “Get rid of Steve and I will not have any problems.”

“Steve? Oh my God!” Mike brought up his hands and pushed Henry away, something that the vampire allowed. “Were you following us?!”

Henry lazily fixed his jacket, “only for the latter part of your date. You walked into the bar I was already drinking in.”

“And you think that gives you permission to follow us and then threaten me?”

“Another man encroaching on _my_ territory gives me all right.”

Mike rolled his eyes, “you are like a child!” He shouted at Henry. “I am _not_ yours! Never have been, never will be. Accept the truth of the situation and get the fuck out of my home.”

“You are the only person here who needs to accept the truth Detective Celluci.” Henry said calmly, walking around Mike, eyeing him up and down as if he were dinner. “You are mine. Vicki is mine and the day I drink Coreen’s blood, she too will be mine.”

“Oh, and just because of that, we are not allowed to have love lives.”

“ _You_ are not allowed to have a love life.” Henry informed Mike, enjoying the look of utter confusion on the detective’s face.

“You have to be fucking with me right now.”

Henry smirked, “oh, I assure you detective that when I am fucking with you, you will definitely know.”

“You know what.” Mike angry and wanting the vampire to leave, walked passed Henry towards the front door. “It is time for you to go.” He opened the door with more force than necessary. _“Leave.”_ He said tersely.

Knowing that he should not push the detective any further, Henry did as told. “Remember to end it with Steve detective.”

Mike slammed the door before Henry finished speaking.

“You do not want me ending it for you!” He said from the other side of the locked door, chuckling to himself before leaving Mike’s residence. Deciding to go and visit Vicki and Coreen; knowing that the good detective with such high morals would do as commanded, not wanting harm to come to an innocent because of him.

Henry smiled to himself, pleased that Mike had no idea that he had become his, the first time he heard his voice on the other end of the line when he had called Vicki demanding to know what was going on; what she had gotten herself mixed up in. The drinking of Mike’s blood started the claiming and he only had to claim the detective’s body next to complete the process. He was going to have fun making Mike utterly his.

 


End file.
